


mountain of death

by Dadryna Azadrunz (Violyd)



Series: Memories of the first era [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: tw_death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violyd/pseuds/Dadryna%20Azadrunz
Summary: the battle of red mountain and it's direct aftermath from the perspective of Dadryna
Series: Memories of the first era [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460365
Kudos: 2





	mountain of death

The heat was excruciating, but her body felt like it was freezing. She clung to her mothers robes hiding within them. The chimer warriors were trying to break down the gates. Where was Dumac? He had been behind them only a minute ago?

She didn’t know, she was brought to rest at the ledge of the chamber, she was placed in the arms of another trusted architect. Inside the vent of the mountain, her mother's golden giant slept. Her mother held the tools to wake it, and she approached quickly, not wasting a moment to cross the bridge suspending herself and her greatest creation above the magma. The child cried for her mother and she only spared a worried glance and mouthed a silent word, in an attempt to calm the child. But she couldn’t hear her, not over the rumbling of the mountain and the clash of metal against metal, and the cries of fear and pain as the few survivors of the chimers onslaught prayed to no god that their sturdy doors would hold. But even now they could see the metal beginning to dent. The brass turning bright red as flames from the approaching army threatened to breach the final bastion of safety for the Dwemer of Red Mountain. 

With a yank of her arms, the child freed herself from the restraint of the other architect, making a mad dash across the bridge, to reach her mother. To reach the giant. Kagrenac struck the giants heart, once, then twice, and then three times, with her hammer, and as a light burst from the heart nearly blinding all that was in the room she struck with keening. And the whole of the room seemed to freeze in place. There was a resounding clang as her mother's tools fell to the floor, but that was quickly deafened by the breaching of their final barrier. there were cries of panic and then suddenly it was quiet. But no blood stained the floor of the chamber. 

the chimer had arrived but when the chamber doors finally released the crowd which had hidden inside were consumed by the light of their own creation and turned to ashes. 

Time resumed once more. Every personal belonging that had been carried by the mer around her fell to the ground her mother's robes blanketed her suffocatingly. The ashes she breathed in nearly choking her as she coughed and tried to remove them from herself. Dadry saw the tools in front of her, lying cold on the ground. She felt her mind race, where had she gone? Who was here now? Footsteps were coming up behind her, she felt the weight of her mothers robes removed from her. She heard the voices of the warriors speaking. One of them addressed her but her mind was unable to process the words nor think of a response. She only remembered crying. The world felt far too loud and this room felt far too crowded. The warriors did not belong here but she could not find the strength to protest as one of them raised her off her feet and into their arms. She clung to him despite her fear. 

Nerevar was bleeding, or was he covered in another's blood? More than likely both, Dadryna realized as she hugged tighter to him. Even hurt he was strong enough to lift her at least. He turned to his companion. 

“watch the tools, make sure no one uses them.”

“I will defend them with my life.”

Nerevar carried her out of the chamber, she could see him shaking. He wasn’t well. She held a little tighter again hiding her face in his pauldron. The tribunal had been waiting for him. They spoke but she remembered little of what was said, they made plans about the tools, they were to be given to Azura, Nerevar had decided. He left Dadryna outside with the tribunal, going to retrieve the tools from Voryn. But something was wrong. Yelling erupted from the chamber. There was the sound of struggling, cast fire, and clashing weapons, and then a cry of pain, one from the warrior, and one from the mage he had asked to guard the tools. Dadryna watched the crack in the door with horror as the tribunal rushed inside. 

There Voryn lay dead and Nerevar struggled to sit up. He was bleeding more now, even worse the earlier, a fresh wound now placed onto him from the mer he had trusted most. The tribunal looked amongst themselves, they had to hurry, but what could they do? The wound was too great to be healed. He wouldn’t live much longer. He was getting weaker as they spoke. This was no way for the hortator and their close friend to fall. One of them finally said it. None of them thought this to be a good idea, but they had no options left. So Seht closed the door to the chamber as the final moments ticked by for hours. The tribunal left the chamber. 

"where is he?" the child asked. 

"you will understand when you are older. he wished for you to come with us," spoke Almalexia. 

"why?" Dadryna questioned again. 

Vivec shook his head. 

"It's not safe here little one, we cannot leave you here by yourself." Sotha sil tried to explain offering a hand. 

"I want to be home" the child cried 

"we will give you a new home, but this place is not your home anymore, please follow us." Vivec finally spoke. 

Dadryna did not want to follow, but this place was far too scary and empty by itself. and so reluctantly she took Sotha Sil's hand and followed them out of the mountain. 

Taking the tools and the child to be hidden and kept safe the tribunal announced the end of the long war and the death of a hero.


End file.
